


［恶灵弗］暗金细胞的正确用法

by azyuan



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 至此所有r级存档完毕，以后可能会把正常向的也存这里，毕竟lof状态多少有点岌岌可危
Kudos: 7





	［恶灵弗］暗金细胞的正确用法

**Author's Note:**

> 至此所有r级存档完毕，以后可能会把正常向的也存这里，毕竟lof状态多少有点岌岌可危

黑色的浓雾缠绕上来，弗兰克握紧拳头闭上眼睛。

来自恶灵的馈赠。令它满意的杀手才能得到的礼物。

当然接受恶灵发放奖励从来都不会是简单的事，它对惩罚与奖赏的界定模糊得让人恐惧，杀手作为与它接触更多的对象尤为如此。

背脊随着蛛腿靠近愈发明显的沙沙声战栗起来。他并不习惯这，无论几次。

尖锐而冰冷的肢体们从衣裤腰部留下的缝隙进入，贴紧温热的皮肤分成几支向不同的方向前进，紧绷的夹克和牛仔裤清晰地勾勒出它们的形状。如果有人在旁观这一切的话，能够轻易地从这些线索里发现它们规划的走向。

但弗兰克不需要看。他的触觉系统正忠实地向他传递蛛腿们在他身上的一切行动。

有几根蛛腿很快攀到了他胸前。它们用坚硬的壳几乎是温柔地摩擦那一处敏感的凸起，使得断续的喘息声从弗兰克紧闭着的唇缝里溜出。它们理应没有听力，但它们的主人正以未知的方式观察着这一切。弗兰克可以明显地感觉到它们逐渐高涨的热情。

炽热的体温驱使弗兰克主动将身体贴近那些低温的肢节。它们显然很欢迎他这样，挤压他乳尖的动作由于兴奋加重了几分，伴随着愈发紧凑的呼吸，他下半身的某个部位也不可避免地起了些许反应。

过于紧身的裤子将他的欲望束缚，他下意识地伸手，双臂却被浅薄的黑雾阻拦下来。他听见狩猎中模糊又惹人心烦的恶灵的低语声此时清晰而又明朗。她对他说——

“别动，我来。”

“噗呲”，滑进他大腿里侧的蛛腿用它们尖利的角由内而外刺破布料，那种耐磨而结实的牛仔布材质并没有抵御住它们看似轻飘飘的攻击，腿根处的部分很快成为了一些粗细不均的布条，连同白色棉麻材质的里裤也一同被破坏。蛛腿们故意擦过他暴露在外的器官，径直向它们的目标伸展。

贴着腿根的凉意让弗兰克瑟缩了一下，一呼一吸之间他强装从容地轻笑一声：“哈...啊，所以这一次，我也得报废一条裤子是吗。”

他的耳尖红得像是要滴出血来，不知为何，他的身体已经变得有些无法掌控，即使他对做这些事并没有那么热衷，恶灵的影响仍然会让他不由自主地迎合他的雇主所想。

恶灵并不想理会他的俏皮话，因为他很快就会闭嘴。靠近臀部的蛛腿尖端包裹上黑色的雾，让它的形状变得不再具有攻击性，它们贴进那道沟壑的深处，摩挲入口的边缘，无声地告诫弗兰克恶灵缺乏的耐心。

他也没什么耐性——或者说他的身体没什么耐性。蛛腿们还未有进一步的动作之前，弗兰克自觉地沉下腰迎接那些非人的肢节，但在它们进入他身体前的一瞬间，却突然退开留出了距离。

恶趣味的家伙。弗兰克模模糊糊地想。他克制住自己主动凑过去的冲动，即使是此刻，他的骄傲仍然能让他在想要的时候扳回一筹。作为反击，他有意发出了一声听起来不屑一顾的轻哼。他确实知道如何应对实体背后的主人。

毕竟，那家伙好懂得很。

但其实弗兰克不懂。

他的声音融化在情欲里，听起来格外诱人，这才是恶灵放下姿态的原因。

唯一原因。

先进入体内的，是一缕细细的、理应没有实体却确实地被弗兰克感知到的黑雾。它贴着紧致的通道一路深入，熟门熟路地蹭上了壁上的一处小小凸起。并不算激烈的刺激让弗兰克全身一颤，他发出了一声听起来像是在向谁撒娇的轻呼，他在此处无需顾虑，只需要考虑如何将最真实的那面释放，大多数时候他会选择努力避免这种情况，不过恶灵并不希望他能避免，而且恶灵总有办法不让他避免。

透明的液体从器官顶端流出，弗兰克仰起头并拢双腿。类似流质的雾在他的体内格外灵活地逗弄着那个位置，所幸蛛腿托住了他的体重，他才不至于因为双腿的酥软摔倒下去。很快那丝丝缕缕的存在不再能满足他，他用牙齿轻咬不知何时钻空子挤进他口中的一根蛛腿，催促它们快些进入下一步。

“你还真是着急。”难辨来处的声音似远似近，弗兰克眯起眼，舌头缠上侵入口腔的物体，在不大的空间里弗兰克略显生涩地模拟着接吻的动作。他知道恶灵会喜欢的。“我说过时间充足的吧。”

尽管这么说着，紧接着来自恶灵的突然袭击成功地让弗兰克被塞满的口中溢出了一声惊呼。黑雾包裹成的的钝圆顶端接替了开拓者的位置，年轻人触电一般地颤抖着，他的身体下意识地夹紧了深入的物体，不知是因为突然的撞击太过强烈还是长时间禁欲造成的副反应，弗兰克在它继续移动以前就缴械投降了。

当然杀手的投降并不意味着终结。

蛛腿冷而坚硬的外壳没能给这具身体减少热度，它每一次的落点都恰好在那个能让年轻的杀手发出悦耳声音的位置上。弗兰克渐渐地不再刻意压制他的喘息声——也许是没有精力去压制，杀手的体力很好，但比起恶灵来说还是不值一提了一点。正在侵犯他的蛛腿可以随恶灵的喜好按任何方式任何频率玩下去，但弗兰克对持续不断的高潮并不能坚持多久。

恶灵彻底地了解每一个杀手，弗兰克深刻地体会着这点。它知道他们喜欢什么，害怕什么，讨厌什么，憧憬什么，因而他们都将——永远地——完全地——处于它的控制之下。

随着杀手最后一丝体力流失殆尽，暗金细胞从雾气里凝结，随后被注入了他的身体。他的小腹因为这些细胞们占有的多余体积微微隆起，不过它们很快就了无痕迹地融进了他的躯体。他所依靠的勉强让他保持站立的蛛腿们在任务完成后干脆利落地从他身上撤走，失去支撑力的他瘫倒在被洇湿的草地上，现在的弗兰克需要一些时间恢复。

恶灵离开了，也许是去享用它的祭品，又也许去给予下一个令它满意或失望的杀手应有的东西。那些暂时和弗兰克无关了，他闭上眼，伴随着迷雾退散，永夜之所的宁静中裹挟着久违的安心感，他无法违抗席卷而来的困意。

也许会做个不错的梦。他蜷起身体。

希望能做个不错的梦。他对自己说。


End file.
